Kockázat
by Gwynda
Summary: Remélem tetszeni fog ez a történet.
1. Chapter 1

Kockázat-Előzmények

Kagome épp kimászott a kútból amikor szembe találta magát a barátaival. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou és Kirara várakozva néztek a fiatal mikora; de Inuyasha megelőzve barátait feltett neki egy kérdést.

Kagome, megtennél nekem valamit?

Mi lenne az?

Szeretném ha tallálkoznál az apámmal, de én nem tudnék veled menni.

Mi ezt nem gondolod komolyan!

De igen. Sajnálom, de most mennem kell.-mondta a hanyou és elment

Mi ez az egész?-kérdezte Kagome

Ezt nem tőlünk kellene hallanod, de Kikyo visszatért.

Értem.

Kagome csalódottan nézett maga elé és miután kívánt valamit az ékkőtől beleugrott a kútba; de a szilánkokat Sangoékra bízta. Míg a kútban utazott gondolatai elkalandoztak. "Miért kellett megismernem? Bárcsak ne ismertem volna meg Inuyashát, de akkor is szeretem. Soha nem áltatott, mindig is tudtam hogy Kikyót szereti."-gondolta. Hamarosan megérkezett egy helyre, de az nem az otthona volt. "Hol vagyok? Még mindig a közép kori Japánban. De hol vannak Sangoék? És hol a kút? Még jó hogy az íjjam és a nyilaim magammal hoztam. De mikor került hozzám ez a kard? Na mindegy."-gondolta és elindult nyugat felé. Nemsoká beleütközött pár alacsonyabb rendű szellembe akik egy fekete macska szellemet üldöztek, s Kagome habozás nélkül segített rajta. Amint végzett a cicára támadó szellemekkel folytatta útját nyugati irányba, de a megmentett macska szellem hűségesen követte megmentőjét. Kagome örült a váratlan utitársnak, de mivel a kis jövevényt nem hívhatta állandóan cicának ezért kitalált neki egy nevet.

Mit szólsz hozzá, ha ezemtul Shadownak hívlak?-kérdezte Kagome a cicát

A cica e név hallatán elégedetten nyávogott, ami kifejezte tetszését. Lassan már 2 hete voltak együtt amikor elérték uti céljuk határát, de ebben a két hétben szinte minden falu szivesen fogadta őket. Shadow nagy segítség volt, mert nem csak harc közben de azon kívül is szivesen segített Kagoménak. Hamar kiderült hogy Shadow is áttud alakulni mint Kirara, de Shadow kinézete félelmetesebb volt. Már lassan egy hónapja volt itt, de még mindig nem találkozott Inu no Taishouval és Sesshoumaruval. Mikor beértek a következő faluba, s elterjedt hogy az újonnan jött lány egy miko hamar a kastélyba vezették. Hamar kiderült hogy a kastély úrnője éppen vajúdik,s a gyermek apja elég fura fickó a falusiak elbeszélése szerint. A kastélyban már ott volt a bába, de a falusiak úgy gondolták hogy a miko is segíthet.

Elnézést Úrnőm! Elhoztam a mikót akiről annyi jót hallotunk.

Köszönöm.-rebegte halkan a vajúdó nő

"Remek már megint mibe keveredtem. Honnan a fenéből tudjam, hogy kell levezetni egy szülést? Ráadásul a falusiak elvárják tőlem, hogy vigyázzak az úrnőjükre. Csak jönne már az a bába! Na Shadow remélem tudsz vigyázni ránk!"-gondolta, s elkezdte megvizsgálni a nőt. Eközben Shadow a szoba előtt feküdt, s vigyázott hogy illetéktelen ne mehessen be. Kagome morgásra lett figyelmes és kiment Shadowhoz hogy megnézze mi baja.

Engedj be papnő.

Ki maga? És mit akar?

Takemaru vagyok a kastély őrségének parancsnoka. Az nem magára tartozik.

Kagome nem emlékezett, hogy hol hallotta ezt a nevet; de hamarosan beugrott neki. Shadowra nézett aki értette gazdája néma utasítását és még jobban védte a szoba ajtaját. Kagome felkészült arra hogy erővel kell visszatartaniuk a hadvezért, s nem is tévedett. Takemaru minden áron beakart menni a vajúdó nőhöz, de a miko maga is tapasztalt harcos lévén nem engedte.

Hagyd békén az úrnőt!

Mit tudsz te róla? Miért véded hisz egy szellem gyermekét akarja megszülni!-mondta Takemaru, s várta a miko reakcióját

Na és az ő dolga, hogy kit szeret!

Izoyai csak az enyém lehet! Senki nem veheti el tőlem!-mondta dühösen

Mikor tanulják már meg a férfiak, hogy a nő nem tulajdon?!-kérdezte dühösen Kagome

Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?

Csak annyit, hogy ha tényleg szereted akkor hagyod hogy boldog legyen azzal akit igazán szeret.

Mit tudsz te?-kérdezte egyre dühösebben a hadvezér

Na szóval mit tudok? Sok mindent. Például akit szeretek egy hulla után rohangál, s engem észre se vesz. A szellem aki szemet vetett rám állandóan az asszonyának szólít, de nem érdekli hogy én mást szeretek. Akkor a barátaim közt volt egy perverz szerzetes akit csak pofonokkal tudtunk leszerelni. Kell még valami?

Te is egy szellem szukája vagy!-mondta

Na álljon meg a menet, nem vagyok én senkijé! És ami azt illeti inkább vagyok együtt egy normális szellemmel, mint egy idióta beképzelt emberrel.

Most véged papnő!

Hányszor hallotam már ezt.-mondta Kagome és kivédte Takemaru támadását

A hadvezér minden áron végezni akart a szó kimondó mikóval, de nem igazán sikerült a közelébe jutnia hisz Shadow állandóan közzéjük állt. Kagome tapasztaltan használta az íjját ami mindig célba talált, s Takemaru hamarosan életét vesztette az összeszokott csapat ténykedései miatt. A kastély őrsége megrőkönyödve figyelte a fiatal mikót, aki fiatal kora ellenére tapasztalt harcos volt. Csak páran próbálták megboszulni Takemarut, de ők is hamar követték vezérüket.

Akkar még valaki feleslegesen hősködni?-kérdezte Kagome

N-n-nem kisasszony!-mondták egyszerre a katonák

Rendben, akkor azzonnal hagyjátok el a palotát!-parancsolta, mire mindenki elment

Már csak néhány szolga, a bába és Kagome na meg persze Shadow maradt a palotában. Kagome hamarosan kényelmetlenül érezte magát, mintha valami hatalmas közeledett volna. A miko még mindig az udvaron volt, s a nyitott kapu felé nézett ahonnan egy fehér hajú férfi közeledett. A lány könnyen felismerte hisz nem most látta először a közeledő alakott, de azzal is tisztában volt hogy nem jelent jót a jelenléte. A távolban egy másik alak is feltünt aki kicsit bizonytalanul állt a lábán, de elszántan közelített a palota felé.

Mit akarsz itt?-kérdezte Kagome az éppen akkor odaérő fiatal szellemet

Semmi közöd hozzá halandó.-mondta flegmán

Hogy tudja ezt Rin nap mint nap elviselni?-kérdezte magától halkan Kagome

Mit mondtál halandó!

Á semmit, de tanulhatnál egy kis jó modort.

Most véged! Senki se sértegethet büntetlenül!-morogta majd a lányra támadt

Kagome gyors reakciójának köszönhetően a fiatal szellem egy fához szegezve lógott, de a nyílvessző kihúzására tett kísérletei nem jártak sikerrel. A közelükbe érő dai-yukai döbbenten nézte a kiszegezett fiát és az előtte álló mikót. Kagome megfordulva észre vette a sérült szellemet, s az éppen eliszkolni akaró bolhát. Nem tudta megállni, hogy egy csípős megjegyzést ne tegyen a bolha viselkedésére.

Mi az Myoga csak nem megint mented az írhádat?-kérdezte kicsit gúnyosan, mire a bolha szellem ránézett

Honnan ismersz? Találkoztunk már?-kérdezte kíváncsian

Hopsz én és a nagy szám. Most elszóltam magam.-mondta amit senki nem értett

Honnan ismersz?-kérdezte mégegyszer

Hát ez maradjon inkább az én titkom, de látom most is ugyan olyan gyáva vagy mint mikor megismertelek.

Myoga ismered ezt a fiatal hölgyet?-kérdezte a dai-yukai

Nem nagy uram. Még soha nem láttam.-válaszolta a bolha

Szedj le innen halandó.-morogta a másik szellem

Ugyan minek? Hisz te hangoztatod fojton milyen erős vagy!-felelte meggondolatlanul

Ezért még megfizetsz.-mondta

Elég legyen Sesshoumaru. Honnan ismered a fiam?-kérdezte a dai-yukai

Ez hosszú történet.

Nem érdekell rá érek, de előbb hol van Izoyai?

A szobában a bábával, legalábbis mielőtt kijöttem ott voltak.-mondta Kagome

Vér szagot érzek, de valahonnan ismerős.-mondta a szellem, s elment megnézni

Szedj le innen.-mondta Sesshoumaru

Rendben, de egy rossz mozdulat és visszakerülsz oda.-mondta a miko, majd kiszabadította

Sesshoumaru és Kagome még mindig farkas szemet néztek egymással, mikor a lány szeme elkerekedett a csodálkozástól és a félelemtől. Közben Inu no Taishou is visszajött, s megnyugodott hogy Izoyai és a kis fia is jól vannak.

Ez lehetetlen. Itt még biztos nem létezik, de akkor hogy kerül ide a teljes ékkő?-kérdezte csodálkozva

Miről beszélsz?-kérdezte Sesshoumaru

Kuh,kuh,kuh.Csak nem egyedül vagy?-kérdezte a miko számára oly ismerős hang

Naraku! Mit keresel te itt? Mit csináltál a barátaimmal?

A korcsra, a szerzetesre és a szellemírtóra gondolsz?-kérdezte ártatlanul

Mit csináltál velük?-kérdezte ismét

Remélem elbúcsúztál tőlük.-mondta gonoszan

Shadow!-kiáltotta Kagome, s Narakura lőtt egy nyílvesszőt

Naraku sikeresen kikerülte a lány támadását, s most ő támadt a lányra. Kagome nem ilyedt meg hanem saját magát is meglepve felhúzott egy védőpajzsot, melyről Naraku támadása visszapattant egyenesen saját magára. Kagome akárhogy próbálta nem sikerült súlyos sebet okoznia Narakunak, de nem akarta barátait cserben hagyni ezért minden erejét bevetette. Sesshoumaru nagyon élvezte a helyzetett, s már azon volt hogy kivegye részét a harcból mikor hirtelen megállt a két ellenfél.

Most elmegyek, de még találkozunk. Ja és itt a két kis semmirekellő.-mondta, majd a lány közelébe dobta az eszméletle Shippout és Kirarát

Shippou, Kirara!-mondta, s a két kis szellemhez sietett

Ki volt ez?-kérdezte Inu no Taishou

Naraku, aki egy Onigumo nevű banditából jött létre. Ezt a banditát több száz szellem szálta meg, s így jött létre Naraku.-mondta komoran

Egyedül akarsz szembe szálni vele?-kérdezte Inu no Taishou hitetlenkedve

Igen mert nem akarok senkit belekeverni. Egyébként is csak rám vadászik.-mondta

K-k-kagome, Naraku magának akar.-hallották meg Shippou halk hangját

Hogy érted hogy magának akar?

Csak azért mert emlékezteted Kikyóra.-mondta a kis róka szellem

Értem. Akkor már tudom mit kell tennem.-mondta a miko

Kagome, nem akarlak téged is elveszíteni.-sírta Shippou

Engem nem fogsz elveszíteni. Megigérem.

Kagome megfogta a kis róka szellemet és Kirarát, s bevitte a számára előkészített szobába őket. Ahogy beértek a szobába a miko elláta a két kis sérült sebeit, s megvárta hogy elaludjanak. Amint elaludtak fogta magát és elment a szent fához, hogy összegyűjtsön néhány gyógynövényt. "Vajon mit akar tőlem Naraku? Miért hagyott életben, hisz a védőpajzsom már nem sokáig bírta volna az erőteljes támadásait. Vajon megváltozott a jövő annak köszönhetően, hogy Inu no Taishou életben maradt? Mi lehet annak a következménye, hogy bekeavatkoztam a történelem folyamába. Remélem Shippou és Kirara jól vannak, de ha rendbe jönnek vissza kell őket küldenem."-gondolta a miko, de töprengését megzavarták.

Nicsak a kedvenc halandóm.-hallotta Naraku hangját

Naraku mit akarsz tőlem?-kérdezte a miko

Ne aggódj még nem öllek meg, mert szükségem lesz az erődre.

Milyen erőmre? Hisz én csak egy miko vagyok.-mondta Kagome

Ne aggódj van kétszáz éved, hogy felfedezd.

Naraku amilyen hirtelen feltünt olyan hirtelen el is tünt. Kagome még egy kicsit a szent fánál maradt, de utánna visszament a palotába ahol már keresték. "Vajon mit akart ezzel mondani Naraku? Milyen erőm lehet még, hisz én csak egy egyszerű miko vagyok; vagy mégsem?"-kérdezte magától. Hamarosan megjelent az egyik szolga, s megkérte a lányt hogy menjen vele. Amint megérkeztek egy szobához a szolga elment, s őt otthagyta az ajtó előtt. Bátorságot gyűjtött és bekopogott.

Tessék.-hallota bentről

Elnézést, de azt mondták hogy látni kívánt.

Igen gyere beljebb.-mondta Inu no Taishou

Miben lehetek a segítségére.

Lenne egy ajánlatom. Mit szólnál hozzá, ha a Nyugati területek örökösének lennél a felesége?-kérdezte

Tessék? Ugye nem Sesshoumarura gondol?-kérdezte

De igen, mert még nem találkoztam olyan emberrel és szellemmel aki minden gond nélkül megfékezte volna.

Csak szerencsém volt.

Én többnek mondanám puszta szerencsénél.

De ha én bele is egyezek, miből gondolja hogy a fia is bele fog?-kérdezte

Ezt bízd csak rám.

Rendben.

Még beszélgettek egy darabig, majd Kagome elment lefeküdni. Amint a szobájába ért lefeküdt aludni, s közben Inuyasha, Sango és Miroku lelke egyesült az ő lelkével. Eközben Inu no Taishou elment megkeresni Sesshoumarut, akit a tenger parton talált meg.

Mit akarsz apám?-kérdezte

Nem fecsegni jöttem, hanem hogy tájékoztassalak arról hogy hétvégén megnősülsz.-mondta a dai-yukai

Mégis kit kéne elvennem?

Majd megtudod és most menjünk vissza.-mondta Inu no Taishou

Elindultak a kastély felé, de nem is selytették hogy valaki éppen ott jár. Kagome már mélyen aludt mikor megjelent Naraku és elindult Izoyai szobája felé, ahol a nő karjában a kis Inuyashával aludt. Naraku közelebb ment hozzájuk és mind kettejüket elkábította, majd a két alélt személlyel együtt eltünt. Mire Inu no Taishou és Sesshoumaru visszaértek csak a hült helyüket találták, de aznap este már nem indultak a két eltünt keresésére hanem hajnalban útra keltek és csak egy üzenetet hagytak az alvó mikónak. Amikor Kagome felébredt az egyik szolga a kezébe adta a levelet, melyet Inu no Taishou írt.

"Kedves Kagome!

Sesshoumaruval elmentünk megkeresni Izoyait és a kis Inuyashát.

Kérlek míg távol vagyunk vigyázz a palotára.

Ha megtudunk valamit értesítünk.

Üdvözöl: Inu no Taishou"

Kagome döbbenten nézett maga elé, majd magához vette fegyvereit és Shadow-val az oldalán elindult a két szellem után. Mielőtt elment volna a szolgáknak meghagyta, hogy vigyázzanak Shippoura és Kirarára; majd elment. Már messze járt a kastélytól mikor megtámadta egy szellem, aki reggelinek akarta a mikót. Kagome minden tudását bevetette, de a szellem jóval erősebb volt nála. Már végezni akart a lánnyal mikor egy fénygömb ketté vágta a szellemet, s kicsit arébb alakot öltött. Kagome döbbenten nézte megmentőjét, aki nem volt más mint Sesshoumaru.

Mmmit kersel te itt? Azt hittem Inu no Taishouval keresed Izoyait és Inuyashát.-mondta

Sokat fejlődtél utolsó találkozásunk óta. Találkoztál Narakuval?-kérdezte fagyosan

Igen, de ha te itt vagy ki van Inu no Taishouval?-kérdezte zavarodottan.

Az is én vagyok, csak fiatalabb koromban.

Á szóval te az a Sesshoumaru vagy akit én ismerek.-mondta most már vidáman a miko

Igen, de Naraku téged akar Izoyai és Inuyasha helyet; de erről az apám még nem tud.-mondta

Akkor meg is kap. El tudsz vinni hozzá?-kérdezte

Persze.

Ezzel elindultak Naraku felé, aki már várta a mikót. Kagome és Sesshoumaru egész nap mentek, s lassan kezdet sötétedni mire tábort vertek. Míg Sesshoumaru elment tüzi fáért addig Kagome a közeli tóban lefürdött, s lassan visszasétált a táborba ahol már égett a tűz. A táborba érve meglepő látvány fogadta, s amint odaért minden szem rászegeződött.

Szóval vissza értél!-állapította meg az idősebb Sesshoumaru

Aha, akkor én most neki látok vacsorát csinálni.-mondta maga elé meredve

Inu no Taishou még mindig döbbenten állt a tisztás szélén, s mellette a fiatalabb Sesshoumaru is furán nézett képmására és a mellette álló mikóra. A tűz körül elég fagyos volt a hangulat, ami kezdte zavarni Kagomét; s lassan felállva el akart menni sétálni. Az idősebb Sesshoumaru észre vette a miko nyugtalanságát és arra tett kisérletét hogy elmenjen, de még mielőtt elindulhatott volna megjelent Naraku Izoyaival és a kis Inuyashával.

Naraku!-morogta az idősebb Sesshoumaru

Á Sesshoumaru nagyúr, rég találkoztunk.-mondta gúnyosan Naraku

Most megfizetek neked azért, mert átvertél.

Nem hozzád jöttem, hanem Inu no Taishouhoz.

Mit akarsz?-kérdezte morogva

Nem mit, hanem kit. A papnőt akarom.

Rendben veled megyek, de előtte engedd el Izoyait és Inuyashát.-mondta határozottan Kagome

Inu no Taishou és a két Sesshoumaru is döbbenten néztek a fiatal mikóra, ki az életét áldozná fel csak azért hogy Izoyai és Inuyasha megmeneküljön. Naraku gúnyosan mosolyogva elengedte túszait, s amint ők biztonságban voltak Kagome odament hozzá. Az idősebb Sesshoumaru csak erre várt és megtámadta Narakut aki, hogy magával tudja vinni a mikót leeresztette a védőpajzsát és ezt használta ki a szellem. A gonosz félvért váratlanul érte a támadás és elejtette a Szent Ékkövet, amit Kagome gyorsan magához vett és megtisztította. Az idősebb Sesshoumaru nem állt meg az első támadással hanem sorozatban támadta Narakut, akinek esélye se volt felhúzni a védőpajzsot. A támadásokhoz lassan csatlakozott Inu no Taishou és Kagome is, valamint a fiatalabb Sesshoumaru. Naraku megpróbált védekezni, de már nem volt ideje mert a három szellem és a miko összefogtak és egy végső támadást indítottak ellene; ami már végzetes volt Naraku számára. Amint végeztek Narakuval az idősebb Sesshoumaru elindult vissza a saját idejébe, de előtte még átadott valamit Kagoménak. " Miért akarta feláldozni magát azért a nőért és a korcs fiáért? Miért éreztem magam olyan furcsán a közelében? Olyan volt mintha mindig vele akarnék lenni, s valami furcsa melegséget éreztem a közelében. De mégis miért jöttem én ide?"-kérdezte magától a szellem. A miko és a két szellem elindult a palota felé a két megmentetettel, s mikor odaértek mindannyian elvonultak aludni. Másnap későn keltek fel mivel a tegnap esti csata kifárasztotta őket. Amint mindenki felébredt Inu no Taishou magához hívatta Kagomét és Sesshoumarut. Ahogy a miko az ajtó elé ért bekopogott, s a amint meghallotta a választ belépet.

Hívatott?-kérdezte

Igen ülj le. Sesshoumaru te is ülj le.-mondta Inu no Taishou

Mit akarsz apám?

Jövő hétvégén megtartjuk az esküvőt.

Értem.-mondta Kagome

Nem vagyok hajlandó elvenni egy halandót.-morogta Sesshoumaru

Nem kérdeztelek Sesshoumaru és egy hét múlva meg lesz tartva az esküvő.

Sesshoumaru és Inu no Taishou még jó ideig vitatkoztak, ami kezdte idegesíteni Kagomét. "Miért mentem bele ebbe az egészbe? Ha hozzámegyek Sesshoumaruhoz az biztos, hogy állandóan veszekedni fogunk. Lassan vissza kell küldenem Shippout és Kirarát, de hiányozni fognak. Vajon Naraku miért akart annyira magának, hisz azt mondta hogy van 200 évem felfedezni az erőmet. De milyen erőm lehet?"-gondolta miközben Inu no Taishou végre lezárta a vitát Sesshoumaruval.

Most hétvégén lesz az esküvő.-hallota Inu no Taishou hangját Kagome

Én már beleegyeztem úgyhogy elfogadom bár hogy dönt is.-mondta a miko

Amint tisztázták a dolgokat Kagome visszament a szobába ahol a kis róka szellem örömében a nyakába ugrott. A miko még gondolkodott, hogy mit csináljon az ékkővel végül arra jutott hogy megtart belőle egy szilánkot a többit meg megsemmisíti. Elhatározását tett követte és megsemmisítette a szinte teljes ékkövet, majd elindult Inu no Taishou dolgozó szobája felé. Amint oda ért bekopogott és utánna bement.

Elnézést a zavarásért, de szeretném elhozni a családom az esküvőre.-mondta bártortalanul Kagome

Rendben, de remélem visszaértek időben.-mondta Inu no Taishou

Nem hiszem, ugyanis míg ideértem az 2 hétig tartot. Igaz akkor gyalog jöttünk Shadowal.

Rendben akkor veled megyek és Sesshoumaru is velünk jön.-határozott a dai-yukai

Kagome gyorsan elment átöltözni és meghagyta Shadownak és Kirarának hogy vigyázzanak a palotára távollétükben. Sesshoumaru először morgot a dolog miatt, de az apja jobb belátásra bírta. amint mindenki elkészült Inu no Taishou az ölébe vette Kagomét, s fénygömbként elszáltak a Csontok kútja felé. Amint a kúthoz értek Kagome gondolkodás nélkül beleugrott, s hamarosan az udvarukon álló kis szentélyben volt. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott kimászott a kútból és beszaladt a házba ahol már mindenki a konyhában volt vacsorázni. Ahogy meglátták Kagomét elkezdték faggatni, de a lány csak anyit mondott hogy mindenki szedjen össze néhány ruhát. A család megkövülten nézett a miko után, de gyorsan magukhoz tértek és megtették amit Kagome kért. Amint a lány is magához vette amit akart kiterelte családját a kúthoz, s megfogva a kezüket magávalrántotta őket a középkorba ahol már várta Inu no Taishou és Sessshoumaru őket. Kagome családja először megdöbbent, s a lány mögé húzódtak amint meglátták a két szellemet.

Gyors voltál.-jegyezte meg gúnyosan Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru!-hallatszott Inu no Taishou hangja

Kagome miért hoztál ide minket?-kérdezte Mrs.Higurashi

Majd elmondom anya, de most menjünk mert a palota védtelen.-mondta

Nem az hisz ott van Shadow.

Ez igaz, de had mutassam be az édesanyámat, a nagyapámat és az öcsémet Soutát.

Örvendek. Az én nevem Inu no Taishou és ő az idősebbik fiam Sesshoumaru.

Amint megtörtént a bemutatkozás elindultak a palota felé, ahol már várta őket Izoyai és Shippou na meg a kis Inuyasha. Másnap reggelre megérkeztek a palotába ahol Shippou, Kirara és Shadow egyből a lány nyakába ugrott persze az utóbbi kettő átváltozott alakjában. Szegény Kagome alíg tudott kikecmeregni a két macska szellem és a kis róka szellem alól. Sesshoumaru erre a látványra csak morogni tudott ami nem várt következményekkel járt a számára, mert a fiatal miko amint kiszabadult odasétált hozzá és pofon vágta. Mrs.Higurashi döbbenten nézet lányára, míg Inu no Taishou halványan elmosolyodott.

Kkkagome, ezt nem teheted.-mondta Mrs.Higurashi

Ugyan anya nem lesz semmi bajom.

Ezt még megbánod papnő.-morogta Sesshoumaru

Drágám csak, hogy visszajöttetek. Inuyasha már hiányolt.-mondta mosolyogva Izoyai

Inu no Taishou örömmel üdvözölte kedvesét, s bemutatta őket Kagome rokonainak. A két nő már az első perctől kezdve remekül kijöttek egymással, s Souta is jól el volt Shippouval és a két macska szellemmel. Kagome nagyapja Inu no Taishout szórakoztatta a családi történetekkel, amit a hatalmas kutya szellem mosolyogva hallgatot. Kagome hamarosan elköszönt a társaságtól hisz másnap fogják megtartani az esküvőt, melyről Inu no Taishou és Izoyai tályékoztatták Mrs.Higurashiékat. Már minden elő volt készítve a másnapi esküvőre, s mindent megmutattak a leendő rokonoknak. Mrs.Higurashit teljesen levette a lábáról a lányának kiválasztott ruha és a vőlegényé is, de úgy érezte ki fog lógni a sorból modern ruháiban. Még sokáig beszélgettek volna, de a másnapi mennyegzőre kiakarták pihenni magukat ezért lassan nyugovóra tértek. Eljött a nagy nap és Kagome már reggel készülődni kezdett, s örömmel vette édesanyja és Izoyai segítségét. Eközben Sesshoumaru is neki kezdett a készülődésnek nagy morgások közepette. Lassan megjöttek a vendégek és elkezdődött a szertartás. Sesshoumaru már az oltár előtt volt fekete-fehér esküvői kimonóban, s a jól megszokot páncél se hiányzott. Kagome nagyapja lassan bevezette a fehér-aranyszínű esküvői kimonót viselő Kagomét, akit az ott lévők megcsodáltak. Elkezdődött a szertartás amit mindenki áhitattal nézet, s a két örömanya elsírta magát. A szertartás lassan a végéhez közeledett, s a legtöbben sírtak a meghatotságtól. Amint a szertartás véget ért mindenki a csókot várta amit Sesshoumaru nem igazán akart, de mivel tisztelte a hagyományokat megcsókolta Kagomét. A szellem meglepetésére a miko bártortalanul viszonozta a csókját, s amint szétváltak kicsit hitetlenkedve nézett az előtte álló tűz piros arcú mikóra. Az esküvői vacsora remekül sikerült, s kivételesen az ifjú pár sem veszekedett léptem nyomon. Mindenki örült ennek az esküvőnek és még Kagome családja is azt fontolgatta, hogy véglek a közép korban maradnak. Shippou is ott akart maradni akárhogy ellenezte Kagome a dolgot, de végül belement hogy a kis róka szellem vele maradjon. Kirara és Shadow is remekül szórakoztak, s lassan mindenkinek nyilván valóvá bált a palotában hogy a két macska szellem egymásra talált. Az évek lassan teltek multak, s lassan Kagome és Sesshoumaru is összeszoktak. Az esküvő után 3 évvel megszületett első kislányuk, majd később még született egy ikerpárjuk. Mindenki boldog volt, s mindenki jól érezte magát. De lassan az évek múlásával különös események vették kezdetét, de ez már egy másik történet.

Vége


	2. Chapter 2

Kockázat-Váratlan szövetségesek

1.rész: A történelem ismétlődése és a kibékülés

Kagome és Sesshoumaru már lassan 7 éve együtt voltak, de a lány minden évben legalább kétszer meglátogatta az édesanyját a modern korban, ami most is így volt, de mivel gyermekei teljes szellemek voltak, ezért ők az apjukkal maradtak. Kagome minél előbb vissza akart érni családjához, de előtte jól be kellett vásárolnia, s utána vissza akart térni családjához, de nem tudott mert a kút nem engedte vissza arra az időre ahol a családját hagyta, hanem ismét Kaede anyóval találta szemben magát. Ami még jobban megilyesztette az Inuyasha volt, aki a Szent fához volt szögezve egy nyílvesszővel. Odaszaladt a fához és kiszabadította a félszellemet, aki nem ismerte meg.

-Ki vagy te?-kérdezte morogva

-Inuyasha nem ismersz meg?-kérdezte kicsit szomorúan-Kagome vagyok.

-Nem tudom miről beszélsz, de most megyek és végzek azzal a nővel aki a fához szegezett.-morogta

-Azt nem engedem.-mondta határozottan

-Te nem parancsolsz nekem, és ha az utamba állsz végzek veled.-morogta

Kagome egy hatalmas pofont adott Inuyashának, aki először meglepődött, majd gyilkosan a mikora nézett.

-Mégis mit képzelsz magadról!? Hogy mersz megütni engem!?-kérdezte dühösen

-Te idióta! Nem hiszem, hogy Inu no Taishou ilyennek nevelt!-mondta

-Mi közöd ahhoz, hogy mit csinált az apám és mit nem?-kérdezte morogva

Kagome ismét pofon vágta a félszellemet a tiszteletlensége miatt, aki rá akart támadni a mikora, de valaki megállította. Inuyasha morogva nézett szembe a közte és a miko közt álló lánnyal, aki nyugottan tekintett a félszellemre. Kagome eközben gondolkodni kezdett, majd a dühöngő félszellemre nézett, s megfordulva elindult nyugati irányba. A félszellem döbbenten nézett a távolodó miko után, s már készült utána menni amikor megállította az a lány aki Kagome elé állt.

-Mit akarsz Hiroko?-kérdezte morogva

-Apa küldött érted bácsikám. Azt akarja gyere haza.-mondta

-Mond meg neki nem fogok haza menni.

Hiroko nem mondott semmit hanem fénygömb formájában elindult a nyugati palota felé, hogy elmondja apjának és nagyapjának a híreket. Amint haza ért mindenről beszámolt, majd elment megkeresni öccsét és húgát, miközben gondolatai anyja körül forogtak. " Miért hagyott itt minket? Miért nem jött vissza? Ki volt az a nő a bácsikámmal és miért nézett rá olyan dühösen? Valahonnan nagyon ismerős volt az illata."-gondolta, s hamarosan meg látta testvéreit amint szorgalmasan gyakorolnak.

-Hiroko hát visszajöttél?-kérdezték boldogan

-Persze Reiko. Miért mit hittél?-kérdezte kedvesen húgát

-Azt hittem te is itt hagysz minket mint anyu.-mondta Reiko szipogva

-Nyugodj meg én nem hagylak el benneteket.-mondta

-Hiroko képzeld apa azt mondta, hogy hamarosan elmegyünk megnézni a nagyit.-mondta boldogan Takeo

-Jól van öcsi. És mit tanultatok ma?-kérdezte Hiroko

Reiko és Takeo egymás szavába vágva mondták el aznapi kalandjaikat, amit Hiroko nevetve hallgatott. A jó hangulatnak apjuk megjelenése vetett véget, aki beparancsolta a fiatalokat a kastélyba. Eközben Kagome sietős léptekkel igyekszik nyugat felé, de útközben néhány szellem megtámadta, de sikeresen végzett velük. Lassan elkezdet sötétedni ezért kénytelen volt keresni magának egy biztonságos helyet ahol meghúzódhat másnap reggelig. Kimerülten feküdt le egy barlangba, majd másnap hajnalban ismét úton volt, s nem várt bonyodalmakat élt át. Már jó ideje ment mikor belefutott egy szerzetesbe, aki néhány lányt faggatott. Kagome azonnal felismerte a szerzetest és kíváncsian figyelte mit fog csinálni, s próbálta visszatartani nevethetnékjét, mikor a fiatal hölgyek egy-egy pofonnal jutalmazták a szerzetes próbálkozását. Mikor a szerzetes megfordult szembe találta magát Kagoméval, s kihasználva az alkalmat feltett neki egy kérdést.

-Szép hölgy lennél a gyermekeim anyja?-kérdezte reménykedve

-Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondjam de már foglalt vagyok.-mondta mosolyogva Kagome

-De kár. És mond szép hölgy mi a neved? Én Miroku vagyok és nyugatra igyekszek.-mondta

-A nevem Kagome és örvendek a találkozásnak.

Ezzel elindultak nyugat felé és Kagome mosolyogva hallgatta Miroku bókjait. " Semmit nem változott, ugyanolyan perverz mint annak idején."-gondolta Kagome mosolyogva. A nyugatra vezető útjuk sokkal hosszabb volt mint, amikor Kagome egyedül tette meg, de legalább majdnem minden este egy fogadóban aludtak. Már majdnem átlépték nyugat határát amikor megtámadta őket egy nagy zöldes-lila szellem.

-Á nyugat hercegnője. Micsoda megtiszteltetés!-mondta gúnyosan

-Miből gondolod, hogy én vagyok az akit mondtál?-kérdezett vissza Kagome, miközben Miroku csak tátott szájjal figyelt

-Sokat hallottam egy papnőről, aki nyugat hercegéhez ment feleségül és az elbeszélések elég részletesen leírták, hogy hogy néz ki.-mondta, mire Kagome felsóhajtott és várta a folytatást

-Aha értem. Tehát lebuktam.-mondta egy keserű mosoly kíséretében

-Igen, de nagy megtiszteltetésben lesz részed, mert te leszel az ebédem ezzel a másik lánnyal együtt.-emelte fel kezét amiben egy szellem irtó lány volt.

-Már mások is ebédnek néztek, de már nincsenek az élők között. Valamint ha jót akarsz magadnak tedd le azt a lányt.-mondta Kagome és felajzotta íját, de szükség esetén még a kardját is használni akarta

A zöldes-lila förmedvény rátámadt és Kagome gyors reflexeinek köszönhetően félre tudott ugrani, de íját nem tudta használni mert a szellem túl gyors volt ahhoz, hogy időben eltalálja. Így kénytelen volt csekély kard forgató tudományára hagyatkozni, amit még Sesshoumaru és Inu no Taishou tanított neki. Eközben nem is olyan messze tőlük egy árny figyelte a miko minden mozdulatát, s várta mi fog történni, de ha muszáj akkor beleavatkozik, hisz már a nyugati területeken vannak. Mindeközben Kagome már levágta a szellemnek azt a kezét amiben a lányt tartotta fogva, s a kardnak adott át némi spirituális erőt így könnyedén végzet vele, de maga is beszerzett pár sebet. Amint ő és a lány is biztonságban voltak a fák rejtekéből elő lépet a leskelődő árny. Miroku már támadni akart, de a miko megakadályozta és feszülten nézet az előttük álló férfira.

-Ni csak kit látok.-mondta gúnyosan a férfi

-Én is örülök hogy találkoztunk. Látom a modorod rosszabb lett mint volt.-mondta hasonló hangnemben a miko

-Hol voltál eddig?-kérdezte fenyegetően

-Na ide figyelj! Ne fenyegess, mert megint a fán fogsz kikötni!-mondta dühösen-Egyébként már rég visszamentem volna ha az az idióta öcséd nem szegezteti fel magát a szent fára.

-Mi? Mikor volt ez?-kérdezte kicsit döbbenten

-Nem tudom, de nem rég lehetett, mert még nem nőtte körbe a fa gyökere, de most valahol azt a nőt keresi aki kiszegezte.-mondta

-Gyere menjünk vissza a palotába. Sok mindent meg kell beszélnünk.-mondta kedvesen

-Rendben, de ők is velünk jönnek rendben?-kérdezte és közben Mirokuékra mutatott.

-Rendben.-mondta mosolyogva, majd kézen fogta a mikot és elindultak

Miroku értetlenül szemlélte az eseményeket, hisz fogalma sem volt róla hogy az a férfi aki a miko kezét fogja nem más mint nyugat örököse. Négyesben ballagtak a nyugati palota felé, de még legalább másfél napra jártak tőle. Már kezdet sötétedni ezért tábort vertek egy tisztáson, s reggelre Kagomét meglepetés fogadta, mert imádott macska szelleme Shadow ébresztette halk dorombolásával. Kagome örömmel simogatta meg a macska szellem fejét, de erre a halk hangra felfigyelt Sesshoumaru is aki boldogan nézte a miko és a macska játékát. Örült a macska felbukkanásásnak, mert ez azt jelentette hogy még aznap este visszaérnek a palotába. Hamarosan mindannyian talpon voltak és a szellem irtó is bemutatkozott nekik.

-Az én nevem Sango és egy Naraku nevű szellemet üldözök, mert megölte a családom és fogva tartja az öcsémet.-mondta szomorúan

-Szia én Kagome vagyok mellettem van Sesshoumaru, valamint a szerzetes neve Miroku.-mondta mosolyogva

-Örvendek. És most hova megyünk?-kérdezte kíváncsian

-A nyugati palotába.-válaszolta hűvösen Sesshoumaru

Mindannyian elindultak Sango és Miroku Shadow hátán, míg Kagomét Sesshoumaru vitte, s estére már el is érték úti céljukat. A palota falain őrök voltak és figyeltek mindenkit aki a palota közelébe ment, de amint meglátták a visszatérő szellemet kezében a mikóval gyorsan ajtót nyitottak és illendően fogadták uruk legidősebb fiát. Minden katona és szolgáló meghajolt a belépő társaság előtt ami nagyon zavarta a szerzetest és a szellem irtót, de a miko csak felemelt fejjel köszönt és folytatta útját a palota kapui felé. Amint elérték a kaput kitárult és néhány szolga serénykedni kezdett körülöttük a két vendég külön-külön szobát kapott, míg a miko követte férjét rég látott szobájuk felé. Mind eközben Hiroko éppen kisurrant a szobájából egyenesen le a kertbe, majd kedvenc helye felé vette az irányt ahol már várta a szellem akit szeretett. Hamar odaért és csak reménykedett benne hogy apja és nagyapja nem fedezik fel engedetlenségét, de mivel a szolgálónak azt mondta hogy fáradt és aznap nem óhajt vacsorázni, így kicsi volt az esélye a lebukásnak. Amint beért a fákkal körülvett tavacskához egyből megpillantotta Sintaot akit az életénél is jobban szeretett, de még nem merte felfedni titkukat a család előtt. Sintao szorosan a karjába zárta kedvesét majd egy csókkal köszöntötte Hirokot. Mindketten teljesen elmerültek a csókban, de tudták hogy Hirokonak hamarosan vissza kell térnie a kastélyba ha nem akarnak lebukni, de addig is élvezték egymás közelségét. Eközben a palotában mindenki Hirokora várt hogy bejelentsék neki anyja megkerülését, de a szolgáló akit elküldtek hogy szóljon a lánynak rossz hírekkel tért vissza.

-Elnézést nagy uram, de sehol nem találom Hiroko-samát.-mondta alázatosan

-Mi hova tűnhetett el ilyen későn?-kérdezte dühösen Sesshoumaru

-Nem tudom hercegem.-felelte alázatosan a szolga

-Elmehetsz.-mondta, majd elindult lánya keresésére

Sesshoumaru dühösen követte lánya illatát egészen az eldugott kis tavacskáig ahol meglátta a csókolózó párt, s már majdnem nekik ment mikor egy gyengéd kezet érzett a karján. Kagome nyugalomra intette férjét és együtt léptek ki a fák takarásából, majd egy halk torok köszörülés után kicsit hangosabban köhintettek, mire Sintao és Hiroko ijedten néztek rájuk.

-Apa megtudom magyarázni.-kezdte volna Hiroko

-Nem érdekel a magyarázatod most azonnal visszamész a kastélyba világos!?-kérdezte dühösen lányát, aki még mindig Sintao karjaiban volt

-Nyugodj meg Sesshoumaru! Ezzel nem mész semmire. Inkább hallgasd meg mint akar mondani.-mondta kedvesen a miko

-Ne szólj bele mit teszek a lányunkkal!-morogta

-Ahogy mondod a lányunk! Tehát jogom van beleszólni mit csinálsz.-válaszolta dühösen

-Grrrrrr.-morogta Sesshoumaru

-Anya tényleg te vagy az?-kérdezte meglepve Hiroko

-Igen én vagyok és most várom a magyarázatotokat.-mondta szigorúan

-Elnézést asszonyom az én hibám hogy Hiroko még nem mutatott be maguknak.-mondta Sintao

-Nem hiszem hogy csak a te hibád, inkább mind ketten hibásak vagtok, de most menjünk vissza a palotába és ott mindent nyugottan megbeszélünk. Rendben?-kérdezte kedvesen

-Igen.-vágták rá a fiatalok, de Sesshoumaru csak bólintott

Mind a négyen visszaindultak a palotába ahol már várták őket. Inu no Taishou illendően üdvözölte Sintaot, hisz annak idején szövetségesek voltak, de azóta sok minden megváltozott.

-Üdvözöllek az otthonomban Sintao! Rég láttalak.-mondta Inu no Taishou

-Inu no Taishou nagy úr, örömömre szolgál ismét találkozni önnel.-felelte alázatosan

-Ch. Apám ismered ezt a fickót?-kérdezte morcosan

-Neked meg mi bajod van fiam?-kérdezte a dai-youkai, de csak morgást kapott válaszul

-Azt hiszem ránk haragszik nagyapa.-mondta lesütött szemekkel Hiroko

-Miért?

-Hááát öööööö...

-Rajta kaptuk őket csókolózás közben.-mondta nyugottan Kagome, mire mind két fiatal rák vörös lett

-Csak ennyi?-kérdezte hitetlenkedve a dai-youkai

-Igen.-válaszolta

A dai-youkai nevetésben tört ki hisz emlékezett még rá mikor ő is hasonlókat kérdezett kisebbik fiától, aki a kérdések elől elmenekült és most éli valahol világát. Kagome elmosolyodott, míg Sesshoumaru gyilkos pillantásokat vetett Sintaora, aki nem mert rá nézni. Eközben Miroku éppen Hiroko formás idomait nézte, s már indult volna feltenni szokásos kérdését, de egy erőteljes ütés megtette a hatását és kedvenc szerzetesünk elterült a földön. Mindenki a puffanás irányába nézett, s csak annyit láttak hogy a szerzetes a földön hever a szellem irtó meg dühösen néz az alélt alakra. A társaság nehezen állta meg nevetés nélkül, hisz a szerzetes elég viccesen festet elterülve a padlón.

-Mit csinált már megint?-kérdezte a miko kíváncsian

-Ez a perverz letapizott!-mondta dühösen Sango

-Aha értem.-mondta vigyorogva Kagome

A vidám beszélgetést és viccelődést egy nem várt esemény szakította félbe. Kagome hirtelen felkapta a fejét és az ajtóra meredt, majd elővette íját és felkészült a lövésre. Sintao is hasonlóan cselekedett, de ő csak a kardját vette elő és várt. Sango gyorsan felvette harci öltözetét és a bumérángját tartva várta mi fog történni. Kagome a nyomában Sesshoumaruval kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót és társaikkal kimentek, de amint kiléptek a várkapun több százezer szellem támadt rájuk. Mindannyian élvezettel vetették bele magukat a harcba, s akit nem sikerült lelőni vagy feldarabolni azt a szerzetes beszippantotta az örvénnyel.

-Jobb lesz, ha elindulunk megkeresni Narakut, mert a végén mindent lerombol ami fontos nekünk.-mondta a miko

Sintao felmordult Naraku említésére mire mindenki érdeklődve fordult felé.

-Ismered?-kérdezték

-Igen, miatta halt meg a családom.-morogta

-Mikor induljunk?-kérdezte Kagome

-Holnap, de Reiko és Takeo itt marad.-mondta Sesshoumaru

-Apa!-hallatszott egy kiáltás

-Mi az?-kérdezte morogva gyermekeit

-Mi is menni akarunk. Kérlek engedd meg.-néztek könyörgő tekintettel apjukra

-Persze, hogy velünk jöhettek, de csak akkor ha szót fogadtok.-mondta szigorúan a miko

-Rendben.-mondták

Sesshoumaru morogva nézett feleségére, aki elragadóan mosolygott rá, mire a szellem egy könnyed mozdulattal magához rántotta és készült lecsapni rá, de Kagome könnyedén kicsusszant a fogva tartó karok szorításából és futásnak eredt.

-Kapj el ha tudsz!-kiáltotta vissza a meglepett szellemnek

-Ezt még nagyon meg fogod bánni.-morogta az orra alatt, majd a miko után eredt

A társaság legtöbb tagja döbbenten nézett a menekülő miko és az őt üldöző szellem után, míg Inu no Taishou vigyorogva figyelte a párt. Már hiányzott neki ez a mindent elsöprő felszabadultság és móka, hisz a miko és a fia kapcsolatát állandó viták és kibékülések valamint könnyed játékosság jellemezte. Időközben a szellem beérte a menekülő mikot és rávetette magát mire mindketten a földön kötöttek ki és nevetni kezdtek, de hamarosan komolyan néztek egymás szemébe és megcsókolták egymást hosszú idő óta ez volt az első csókjuk. Amint vége ért a csóknak beszélgetni kezdtek, de még mindig az előbbi testhelyzetben voltak.

-Hiányoztál.-mondta a szellem

-Te is hiányoztál. Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam előbb visszajönni.-mondta bűnbánóan

-Semmi baj, de legalább ismét velünk vagy.-mondta boldogan és ismét megcsókolta a feleségét

Mind eközben a többiek tátott szájjal bámultak rájuk, addig amíg a dai-youkai be nem parancsolta őket a kastélyba. A pár teljesen belefeledkezett a csókba és észre se vették, hogy már csak ketten vannak, de nem sokáig élvezhették egymás társaságát, mert egy dühödt hang szét választotta őket.

-Hova rejtetted?-kérdezte dühösen Inu

-Mi? Ki?-kérdezte kicsit kábán a pár

-Hol van?-morogta

-Ki?-kérdezte

-Az a nő!

-Milyen nő?-kérdezte a miko-Ja, hogy az a nő aki kiszegezett a szent fához.

-Hova rejtetted azt az átkozott nőt?-morogta ingerülten

-Én nem rejtettem sehova, de viszont te jobb lesz ha vigyázol a szádra.-mondta fenyegetően Kagome

-Keh. Fenyegetni mersz?

-Nyugi öcsi. Hidd el nem érdemes felbosszantani, mert csak te húzhatod a rövidebbet.-mondta Sessh

-Ne szólj bele!-morogta

Az időközben felállt pár dühösen meredt a félszellemre, de csak a miko indult meg felé mire Inu önkéntelenül is hátrált pár lépést. Sesshoumaru a háttérből figyelte mit fog csinálni Kagome, s legnagyobb meglepetésére minden teketória nélkül lekevert öccsének két hatalmas pofont, aki megtántorodott a meglepetéstől.

-Hogy merészelted!?-kérdezte morogva

-Te idióta! Te önfejű, kibírhatatlanul makacs kutya!-kezdte dühösen Kagome, s Sesshoumaru is hátrált vagy két lépést, mert nem akart a miko útjába kerülni-Ha még egyszer így mersz velem beszélni esküszöm, hogy a saját kezemmel szegezlek fel arra az átkozott szent fára.

A félszellem kicsit megijedt a lány kirohanásától, de túl büszke volt ahhoz hogy kimutassa, s a miko folytatta a félszellem kioktatását.

-Nem gondoltál még arra hogy valaki direkt csapdába csalt és amiatt szegeztek ki a fára?-kérdezte

-Mégis ki tehette volna?-kérdezte kicsit bizonytalanul

-Ááááááá! Nem hiszem el hogy nem tudod ki lehetett az aki ezt tette veled! Ismerős az a név hogy Naraku?-kérdezte kicsit idegesen a miko

-Öööö. Ki az a Naraku?

-Hagyjuk, hamarosan úgy is megtudod.-mondta beletörődve, miközben Sesshoumaru mosolyogva figyelte a beszélgetést

Kagome magában szitkozódva indult el a kastély felé már majdnem odaért, amikor kinyílt az ajtó és kilépett rajta Sintao és Hiroko. A miko mikor meglátta őket gyorsan egy közeli fa csoport mögé bújt, s onnan figyelte a fiatalokat. Eközben Sesshoumaru és Inuyasha is elindult a kastély felé, s út közben beszélgettek.

-Mond csak bátyó, hogy vagy képes elviselni azt a hárpiát?-kérdezte Inu Kagoméra célozva

-Nem mindig ilyes, sőt állandóan kedves és segítő kész, csak te kihozod belőle a legrosszabbat.-mondta Sesshoumaru

-Biztos. Hé mit csinál Hiroko azzal a fickóval?-kérdezte a fiatalokra mutatva

Sesshoumaru szeme elkerekedett és dühösen morogni kezdett, s lassan megjelent körülötte a jól ismert démon aura és elindult volna a fiatalok felé, de Inu visszahúzta.

-Nyugi bátyó, hisz Hiroko csak három évvel fiatalabb nálam.-mondta

-De akkor is még gyerek.-morogta

-Miért te mit csináltál ennyi idősen?-kérdezte kíváncsian

-Hé öcskös a lányomról beszélsz, aki még csak 16 lesz a jövő hónapban.-morogta

-De Sessh, ha azt nézed már éret nő akinek vannak bizonyos vágyai.-mondta

Sesshoumaru egyre dühösebben morgott, de még öccse mellet maradt. Eközben Sintao és Hiroko csókolózásba kezdtek, de mivel érezték hogy figyelik őket nem mentek tovább. Kagome lassan kilépett a rejtek helyéről és lányáékhoz sétált.

-Aaanya.-kezdte Hiroko-Mit keresel itt?

-Éppen beakartam menni mikor jöttetek.-mondta nyugottan

-Aha és apa hol van?

-Valahol beszélget azzal az idióta öccsével.-mondta

-Itt van a bácsikám?-kérdezte és elszaladt Inuék felé miután adott egy puszit kedvesének

-Hiroko.-mondta elhaló hangon Sintao

-Ne aggódj miatta, nem lesz semmi baja. Lehet egy kérdésem?

-Persze asszonyom.

-Hogy hívnak és hány éves vagy?-kérdezte-Van még egy kérésem. Ne szólíts asszonyomnak, hanem hívj nyugottan Kagoménak.

-Rendben és köszönöm. A nevem Sintao és 18 vagyok.

Kagome elmosolyodott és tovább faggatta a fiút miközben Hiroko épp kedvenc bácsikáját külde a padlóra lendületében. Inuyasha kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát Hiroko könnyű teste alatt, s érezte hogy bátyja egyre dühösebb, hisz aurája is erről tanúskodott. Megpróbálta óvatosan letolni magáról unokahúgát és csak imádkozhatott hogy élve megússza bátyja haragját, de szerencséjére Kagome és Sintao már feléjük tartottak és a veszély pillanatnyilag elhárult a feje fölül. Sesshoumaru amint látta hogy Hiroko az öccse nyakába ugrott még nem mondott semmit, de hogy lánya direkt ráült a félszellem hasára már felbőszítette. „ Nem elég hogy azzal a nyápiccal csókolózik, most még ilyen kibírhatatlanul is viselkedik!"-gondolta morogva. Még mielőtt felemelhette volna Hirokot odaért Kagome és Sintao, s a miko megfogta a dühös szellem kezét majd maga után húzva visszamentek a kastélyba, ahol felmentek a szobájukba. Eközben Hiroko felpattant Inuyasháról és Sintaohoz szaladt majd megcsókolta a fiatal tigris szellemet.

-Kérlek ne haragudj rám bácsikám.-mondta nagy boci szemekkel Hiroko

-Semmi baj, de következőleg kímélj meg az ilyen üdvözlésektől.-mondta kicsit morogva

-Köszönöm. Jaj, had mutassam be Sintaót. Tudod ő a barátom.-mondta pirulva

-Üdvözlöm.-mondta kicsit feszengve a tigris szellem

-Hiroko, mire készülsz?-kérdezte rosszat sejtve

-Segítesz nekünk egy kicsit?-kérdezte a lány

-Attól függ miben?

-Kérlek foglald le apát, mert szeretnénk egy kicsit kettesben maradni.-mondta rák vörösen

-MI? Megőrültél a bátyám darabokra fog tépni, ha segítek nektek.

-Kérlek, nagyon hálás lennék érte.-könyörgött Hiroko

-Rendben.-adta be a derekát Inu-De ha valami hülyeséget csináltok és foglak benneteket elfenekelni.-mondta

-Imádlak bácsikám.

-Köszönjük.-mondta Sintao is, majd a két fiatal gyorsan elszelelt

Inuyasha kissé félve indult el a kastély felé, hisz ha Sesshoumaru megtudja hogy segít a lányának akkor biztos kitekeri a nyakát. Amint a hatalmas kapuhoz ért az őrök kinyitották és meghajlással köszöntötték a „ fiatal" herceget, bár kedvenc félszellemünk utálta a hercegi címet, de tudta hogy nem tehet ellene semmit hisz az apja a terület ura. Ahogy belépet a kastély előterébe elé sietett két egy idős gyerek, akik ledöntötték őt a lábáról és össze-visszapuszilták a rég látott félszellemet.

-Hé srácok óvatosabban még a végén megfolytatok.-mondta levegő után kapkodva

-Bocs Inu, de olyan rég voltál itthon.-mondta a két fiatal egyszerre

-Jó-jó igazatok van, de most már igazán leszállhatnátok rólam mert nem nagyon kapok levegőt.

-Ne haragudj.-mondták egyszerre és leszálltak „áldozatukról"

-Köszi így már jobb.-mondta majd elkezdte kergetni az ikreket aki örültek a játéknak, míg valaki meg nem állította őket.

-Állj csibészek! Már mondtam, hogy az udvaron kergetőzzetek.-mondta egy szigorú hang

-Rendben nagypapa. Jössz bácsikánk?-kérdezte Reiko

-Igen, de csak egy kicsit később.-mondta, mire a két gyerek kiviharzott

-Üdv itthon fiam.

-Kösz apám. Mit tudsz Hiroko barátjáról, mert úgy vettem észre hogy a bátyámnak nem tetszik.-mondta

-Sintao az északi tartományok örököse és egy tigris szellem, de gondolom ezt te is észre vetted.

-Igen, de még mindig nem tudom mi baja van vele Sesshoumarunak.-mondta értetlenül

-Egyszerű, csak Hirokot félti, mint minden apa.-mondta mosolyogva a dai-youkai

Inuyasha bólogatni kezdet hogy érti, majd szeretettel magához ölelte apját, aki már lassan 50 éve nem látott. Eközben Sessh szobájában elég feszült volt a hangulat, mert míg Kagome Sintao és Hiroko oldalán állt addig férje az ellenkezőjét mondta. Végül csak sikerült megegyezniük abban, hogy Hiroko az engedélyükkel találkozgathat Sintaoval, de ha komolyabra fordulnak a dolgok akkor is várniuk kell addig amíg Hiroko betölti a 17-et. Miután megbeszélték a fiatalok sorsát egymással kezdtek el foglalkozni, s ott folytatták ahol Inuyasha félbeszakította őket. Sesshoumaru szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a mikot és lassan lefejtette a lány ruháját, majd minden porcikáját csókkal borítottan.

-Olyan rég várok már erre a percre.-mondta szenvedélyes hangon a szellem

A miko elmosolyodott és viszonozta a férje szenvedélyes csókjait és simogatásait. Lassan elvesztek egymás iránti szenvedélyükben, s a szellem óvatosan behatolt a miko testébe, majd egyre gyorsabb iramot diktálva eljutottak a csúcsra. Egész délután és éjszaka egymást kényeztették, s csak másnap reggel kerültek elő. Eközben Sintao és Hiroko is egymással volt elfoglalva, de ők még nem akartak testi kapcsolatba kerülni egymással, s megelégedtek a csókokkal, de mind ketten tudták hogy nem sokáig folytathatják így. Lassan visszaindultak a kastélyba és közben tervezgették a közös jövőjüket, ha Hiroko szülei meg nem akadályozzák őket benne. Már látszott a kastély kapuja és az előtte sorakozó csapat, s hamarosan Hiroko meglátta a feléjük közeledő szüleit és kezdett pánikba esni, de mint kiderült nem kellet volna.

-Hiroko, Sintao!-mondta Sessh

-Igen apa?-kérdezte félve a lány

-Megbeszéltük anyáddal, hogy a beleegyezésünkkel találkozhattok, de csak addig amíg szem előtt lesztek.

-Köszi apa.-mondta vidáman és Sesshoumaru nyakába vetette magát

Miután mindenki indulásra készen állt felkerekedett a csapat és Naraku keresésére indultak.

Folytatás következik...


	3. Chapter 3

Kockázat-Váratlan szövetségesek

2.rész: Nem várt fordulat

A csapat már lassan egy hete úton volt és velük volt még Kirara is. Útközben rengeteg szellem támadt rájuk, mert mindenáron elakarták pusztítani Kagomét, hisz a miko tudta kívül sokat árthatott Narakunak és csatlósainak. Mindig volt valami ami miatt a csapat kénytelen volt megállni és ellátni a nem éppen harci sebeket, amiket kedvenc szerzetesünk szerzett a tapizások miatt. Hiroko és Sintao kissé feszültek voltak, hisz szerettek volna minél több időt kettesben tölteni, de ez a szülők figyelő tekintete mellett lehetetlennek bizonyult. Inuyasha persze látta hogy Sesshoumaru nem figyel oda a fiatalokra, s egy halvány fejmozdulattal jelezte nekik, hogy induljanak. Hiroko és Sintao gyorsan kihasználta az alkalmat és amilyen gyorsan csak tudtak eltűntek. Eközben Kagome és Sesshoumaru nagyon sokat beszélgettek kicsit távolabb a csapattól, ahol az érdeklődők fülei nem hallhatták magán beszélgetésüket. Miroku híven önmagához szinte állandóan Sango fenekét tapizta, s mindig egy tenyérnyommal az arcán és vigyorogva ment társai után, akik csak a fejüket csóválták. Persze kedvenc szerzetesünk bepróbálkozott Hirokonál és Reikónál is, de ez azzal járt hogy majdnem elvesztette a fejét. Ezek a kis közjáték mindennapossá váltak, egészen addig amíg fel nem bukkant Shadow és Aun akiknek nagyon örültek. Már jó ideje úton voltak, s eddig még nem akadtak Naraku nyomára és csak néhány kisebb rendű szellem támadt rájuk.Teltek múltak a hetek s Hiroko és Sintao mint minden tábor verés után sétálni indultak, s ez az este is úgy telt mint az elmúlt hónapban minden estéjük. Sintao megcsókolta kedvesét, de egyikük se akart megállni a csóknál, hisz mindketten vágytak a másikra. Az első csókot még egy és még egy követte, s minél több csókot váltottak annál jobban feltüzelték a másikat. Sintao óvatosan haladt lejjebb szerelme szájáról a nyakára és onnan igéző domborulataira. Hiroko kicsit bizonytalanul viszonozta a fiú kutató simogatásait, de lassan ő is bele melegedett és felbátorodott. Lassan lekerültek róluk a ruhák és óvatosan végig nyúltak a bársonyos füvön, majd folytatták egymás testének becézését.

-Shikata ga nai- suttogta Hiroko

-Én is szeretlek.-válaszolta Sintao szenvedélyes hangon.

Tovább cirógatták egymást, majd Sintao lassan Hiroko fölé térdelt és óvatosan a lányba hatolt, s először lassan majd egyre gyorsabb tempóban mozogtak együtt míg el nem érték a beteljesedést. Boldogan hanyatlottak egymás mellé és a jövőjükről kezdtek beszélgetni. Még jó ideig egymás karjaiban voltak, de lassan mind ketten felöltöztek és vonakodva bár, de visszaindultak a táborba ahol már várták őket. Sesshoumaru már kezdet ideges lenni Hiroko és Sintao távolmaradása miatt, akik általában még éjjel 1 előtt vissza szoktak érni. Eközben Inuyasha óvatosan elosont a táborból a közelgő veszekedés elől, aminek ő is célpontja lehet. Miközben az erdőt járta gondolataiba merült, s nem vette észre az előtte lévő szellem nőt. Inuyasha nem figyelt maga elé és beleütközött a szemből jövő szellemnőbe, aki morcosan nézett a félszellemre majd felvillantotta karmait és támadni készült.

-Ni csak egy félvér.-mondta gúnyosan

-Keh. Ne hidd hogy megijedek tőled.

-Á egy magabiztos félvér. Ez tetszik.-mondta „mosolyogva"

Inuyasha morogva nézett a nőre, majd megunva az ácsorgást neki támadt ellenfelének, aki hasonlóan erős volt mint a félszellem. A szellemnő és a félszellem eleinte csak próbálgatták a másik erejét, s közben minden támadásnál megsebezték a másikat. Egyre erősebb támadásokat osztottak egymásnak, míg ki nem ütötték egymást. Eközben a táborban Sintao és Hiroko megúszták az apai szidást, s elindultak Inuyasha keresésére hisz a félszellem nem szokott szó nélkül eltűnni az „éjszaka" közepén. Lassan egy órája keresték mire Sesshoumaru megtorpant és egy közeli tisztás felé indult, ahol mind Inuyasha mind a szellemnő eszméletlenül feküdt egy-egy növekvő vértócsában. Kagome odament a félszellemhez és megnézte majd ellátta a sebeit utána pedig a szellem nőt is elsősegélyben részesítette, majd a két eszméletlen alakot felrakták Shadow és A-Un hátára, akik visszavitték őket a táborba. Amint visszaértek mindannyian nyugovóra tértek és aludtak pár órát, de reggel a társaság egy hangos csattanásra és kiabálásra ébredt.

-Vedd le rólam a kezed TE perverz!-kiabálta magából kikelve Sango, s közben egy hatalmas pofonnal jutalmazta a tapizó szerzetest

Kagome lemondóan csóválta a fejét, s figyelmét immár az ébredező párosra fordította. Inuyasha kissé morcosan ébredt, ugyanis a tegnapi csatája elégé megviselte. Nagy nehezen felült, s vele egy időben a szellemnő is. A két fél ellenségesen nézett egymásra és már majdnem egymásnak estek megint, de Sesshoumaru megakadályozta Sintaoval és Mirokuval.

-Azonnal engedjetek el! Most végzek ezzel a pimasz nő személlyel.

-Állok elébe félvér.-mondta a szellemnő

-Inuyasha! Jobb ha nyugton maradsz!-mondta fenyegetően Kagome, mire kedvenc félszellemünk hátrált két lépést

-Ch, ni csak a félvér megijedt egy embertől.-mondta gúnyosan a szellemnő

-Mi lesz itt?-kérdezte halkan Hiroko testvéreit

-Nem tudom, de az biztos hogy anya nem hagyja ennyiben a dolgot.-válaszolta Rei

Mindannyian feszülten figyelték a miko reakcióját, de ő csak sóhajtott egy nagyot és a szellem nőhöz sétált.

-Mond csak hogy hívnak?-kérdezte kedvesen

-Ch, mit érdekel az téged?-kérdezte gúnyosan-Egyébként Gwen vagyok.-mondta félválról

-Én Kagome vagyok, az akivel harcoltál Inuyasha. Ő a férjem Sesshoumaru.-mutatott a mellette álló szellemre-Akkor balra tőled Sintao, Hiroko, Reiko és Takeo áll. Jobbra pedig Sango, Miroku, Shadow, A-Un és Kirara.-mondta mire a két macska szellem halk dorombolásba kezdett és a mikohoz dörgölőzött

Gwen érdeklődve nézet a csapatra, s talán életében először kezdet megkedvelni másokat. Érdekesnek találta a csapat tagjait, hisz 3 emberből, 8 szellemből és egy félszellemből állt. Nem sokat tudott róluk, de azt látta hogy nagyon jó barátok és talán remek csapat munkát végeznek együtt. Eközben egy messzi palota egyik sötét szobájában Naraku épp következő tervét készíti elő.

-Kohaku, Lium!-hallatszott a kiáltás

-Igen, Naraku nagyúr?-monda egyszerre a két fiú

-Van egy feladatom a számotokra.-kezdte, majd részletesen elmondott nekik mindent.-Megértettétek?

-Igen, Naraku.

Miután megkapták feladatukat a két fiatal több százezer szellem társaságában elindult a Naraku által megadott hely felé, ahonnan el kellet hozniuk a mikot és annak csapat társait pedig meg kellet ölniük. Lassan megtalálták a csapatot és kezdetét vette a figyelem elterelés, hogy eltudják vinni a mikot, de számításukba hiba csúszott mert a társaság könnyedén együtt tudott működni annak ellenére hogy még nem rég kerültek össze. Gwen kissé meglepetten nézte a csapat remek összhangját, majd ő is beszállt és kivette részét a szellemek megfékezésében. Lium és Kohaku nem erre számított és most tanácstalanul álltak a csapattal szemben miután azok végeztek az összes szellemmel és Miroku eltakarította a maradványokat az örvény segítségével. Sango meglepetten nézett öccsére, aki ugyan ismerősnek találta a szellem irtó lányt de nem emlékezett rá hogy hol látta már. Sintao is hasonlóan reagált halottnak hitt öccse láttán, s hirtelen meg se tudott szólalni a döbbenettől. Eközben Lium is hasonló gondolatokkal küszködött, mint Kohaku s miután tervük nem sikerült visszaindultak Naraku palotájába, ahol az említett félszellem újabb terveket szövögetett. Visszatérve kis csapatunkhoz Hiroko félve közeledett szüleihez Sintao oldalán, s próbálták félre vonni őket.

-Anya, apa beszélhetnénk veletek?-kérdezte Hiroko félve

-Persze kicsim. Miről van szó?-kérdezte kedvesen Kagome

-Arrébb mehetnénk? Nem szeretnénk, ha más is tudna róla legalábbis egyelőre.

-Igen.-mondta Sessh nem túl vidáman, s félre vonultak a csapattól

-Tehát miről is van szó?-kérdezte Kagome

-Hát azt hiszem jobb ha leültök.

-Mond már Hiroko.-morogta feszülten Sessh

-Hát arról van szó, hogy Sintao és én babát várunk.-mondta Hiroko, de az utolsó szavakat már csak suttogta

Időbe telt míg felfogták Hiroko szavainak jelentését, de amint tisztán láttak Sesshoumaru a legszívesebben kitekerte volna a lánya és Sintao nyakát, de uralkodott magán.

-Mit mondtál?-kérdezte morogva lányát

-Apa kérlek nyugodj meg.-könyörgött Hiroko

-Még hogy nyugodjak meg!? Mikor az előbb közölted velem, hogy gyereket vársz!?-kérdezte dühösen, s szeme egyre vörösebb lett

-Mióta tudjátok?-kérdezte Kagome

-Lassan 1 hónapja.-mondta bűntudatosan Hiroko

-Mióta!?-kérdezett vissza a felbőszült szellem

-Apa, kérlek.

Sesshoumaru már nem hallotta lánya könyörgő szavait, mert teljesen eluralkodott rajta a fékezhetetlen düh lánya viselkedése miatt. Hamarosan ott állt lánya és barátja előtt valódi alakjában, ami megijesztette a fiatalokat. Sintao is hasonlóan cselekedett, de ő csak azért vette fel tigris alakját hogy megvédje Hirokot és születendő gyermeküket. Kagome ijedten nézett először hol férjére hol lánya barátjára, s kezdte megérteni mire megy ki ez az egész. Egy részről értette férje dühét más részről lányáékat is megértette, s most e miatta a lojalitás miatt volt bajban. De mivel nem akarta végignézni miként végez Sesshoumaru a nála tapasztalatlanabb Sintaoval ezért a két fél közzé állt.

-Azonnal hagyjátok abba.-kiáltotta, mire csak egy-egy morgás volt a válasz

Hiroko teljesen ledermedt az ijedségtől, mert még soha nem látta apja valódi alakját. Hiroko hátrált egy kicsit, hogy ne legyen útban Sintaonak, ha harcra kerül a sor. Kagome még mindig köztük állt, s figyelte a reakciójukat, de egyik se akart engedni ami dühítette a mikot. Lassan a többiek is a közelükbe értek, de biztos távolságban maradtak és Hiroko is odament hozzájuk, míg anyja megpróbálta lecsillapítani a két szellemet. Próbálkozása nem kecsegtetett sok sikerrel, s ez egyre jobban dühítette, ami következtében testét rózsa szín-arany és ezüst színű aura lengte körbe. Még a kutya alakban lévő Sesshoumaru és a tigris alakban lévő Sintao is hátráltak pár lépést, s várták hogy a miko lenyugodjon. A két valódialakjában lévő szellem lassan visszavette emberi alakját, s hátrébb húzódtak a mikotól. Kagome ahogy kezdett megnyugodni úgy az őt körül vevő aura is gyengült, de nem tünt el hanem körülötte keringet még jó ideig. A miko arcán lassan megjelent két-két sötétkék méregcsík, s körmei és szemfogai is kicsit nagyobbak lettek ami meglepte mind társait mind családját. Amint végbe ment az átváltozás minden visszaállt a "régi" kerékvágásba, s most már az aura is eltűnt a miko körül. Sesshoumaru bár még mindig dühös volt, de azért nyugottabban szólt lányához.

-Hiroko.

-I-i-i-igen, apa?-kérdezte félve

-Még mielőtt megszületne a kicsi azelőtt férjhez mész, világos!?-kérdezte mogorván

-Igen, apa.-felelte halkan Hiroko

Még megbeszélték a teendőket, majd visszamentek a nyugati palotába ahol Inu no Taishou örömmel fogadta őket; majd faggatózni kezdett hogy miért mentek még vissza. Amikor meghallotta hogy legidősebb unokája várandós kicsit meglepődött ugyan, de örömmel fogadta a hírt. Az esküvő előkészületei - hála Inu no Taishounak - 1,5 hétbe kerültek, ez alkalomból meghívták a nyugati területek összes szövetségesét. A palota kis szentélyében tartották meg a szertartást, ahova Hirokot apja vezette be majd átadta Sintaonak lányát. Hirokon egy fehér esküvői kimono volt arany hímzéssel míg Sintaon egy hófehér esküvői kimono volt. A vendégek elragadónak találták az ifjú párt, s miután véget ért a szertartás kezdetét vette az esküvői lakoma. Lagome örült lány boldogságának, de még mondani szeretett volna valamit csapat társainak és családjának, ami jelenleg lehetettlennek tűnt. Miroku Sangoval táncolt és közben néha rossz helyre tévedt a keze, de most megúszta pofonok nélkül. Inuyasha eközben Gwyndával beszélgetett és nagy nehezen rászánta magát egy táncra, s ehez felkérte beszélgető partnerét, aki kissé vonakodva de beleegyezett. Inu no Taishou boldogan nézett gyermekeire és unokáira, s remélte családja még sokáig együtt marad és boldog lesz, de ehez még le kellet győzniük Narakut. Eközben az esküvői lakoma a végéhez közeledett és lassan minden vendég visszatért szobájába, majd álomba merült az egész palota, s csak néhány őr vigyázott az ott lakókra.

Folytatás következik...


	4. Chapter 4

Kockázat-Váratlan szövetségesek

3.fejezet: A végső csata

Az esküvő után egy héttel a csapat ismét útra kelt, de Hirokot a palotában akarták hagyni, ami vitákhoz vezetett és a végén mégis velük tartott. Sintaot aggasztotta ugyan Hiroko döntése, de elfogadta és örült hogy felesége a közelében lesz. Sesshoumaru már kevésbé volt olyan megértő mint Sintao, de nem szólt bele lánya életébe, hisz most már a férje volt érte a felelős. Már egy ideje ismét úton voltak, s közben Kagome fontos bejelentésre készült, ami nagy valószínűséggel meg fogja rázni mind a családját mind a barátait.

-Egy kis figyelmet kérnék.-kiáltotta

-Mi az anyu?-kérdezték az ikrek

-Van egy kis meglepetésem a számotokra.

-Mi lenne az?-kérdezte kissé hidegen Sesshoumaru

-Jobb ha leülsz...-kezdte

-Ch, nyögd már ki.-mondta Inuyasha feszülten

-Inuyasha maradj csendben és figyelj.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.-morogta

-Anya mond már!-sürgette Hiroko

-Szóval, nem biztos hogy örülni fogtok a hírnek.

-Ugyan még is milyen hírnek?-kérdezte érdeklődve Takeo

-Ha jól számoltam kb. 7-8 hónap múlva kis tesótok lesz.-mondta gyermekeinek

A hír hallatán mindenki ledöbbent, de a gyerekek örömmel fogadták a hírt. Sesshoumaru annyira meglepődött hogy néhány percig meg se tudott szólalni és mozdulni se bírt. Gwen kissé furcsálta a dolgot, de kezdett benne is megérlelődni a vágy egy saját gyermek iránt. Inuyasha kissé vigyorogva veregette hátba megkövült bátyját, aki végre valamelyest magához tért. A youkai nehezen emésztette meg lánya bejelentését és most a felesége is közli vele hogy várandós. A hír után ismét útra keltek, s tovább keresték Narakut aki még mindig palotája rejtekében szövögette terveit. A gonosz félszellem egy újabb tervet eszelt ki Kagome elrablására, amit Kagurának kellene végre hajtania.

-Kagura, Kanna, Lium, Kohaku!-kiáltotta

-Mit akarsz Naraku?-kérdezte Kagura

-Kohaku, Lium ti elterelitek Inuyasháék figyelmét Kannával, addig Kagura idehozza a mikot.-mondta Naraku

-Rendben.-jött a válasz

Kagura és társai útra keltek Inuyasháék felé, hogy végre hajtsák Naraku tervét. Eközben hőseinknél még egy kicsit feszült volt a hangulat, de lassan visszatértek a régi kerékvágásba. Lassan Gwen is beilleszkedett a csapatba, s most már ritkábban bosszantott fel másokat és ellenségei sora is csökkent valamelyeset. Bár már magának beismerte hogy a félszellem nagyon is tetszik neki és talán szereti is, de ezt soha nem vallotta volna be a hanyounak. Inuyasha is hasonló gondolatokkal küzdött, hisz a szellemnő lassan de biztosan belopta magát a félszellem szívébe. Sango és Miroku is egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, de a szerzetes tapizása miatt még mindig voltak köztük nézet eltérések. Lassan két hete úton voltak, ez idő alatt Kagura végig a nyomukban volt. A csapat már visszatért a régi kerékvágásba, de a két kismamát szinte mindenhova elkísérte valaki a csapatból. Kagura az elmúlt két hét alatt kidolgozta Kagome elrablásának tervét. Ez alatt az idő alatt észre vette hogy egy fiatal lány mindig a miko közelében van. Türelmes várakozása lassan meghozta gyümölcsét, s kezdetét vette a terv, amihez szüksége volt Lium és Kohaku segítségére. Az egyik pokol darazsat elküldte társaihoz, s közben ő elindult Reiko nyomában, aki a közeli tóhoz sietett. A fiatal szellem lány nem figyelt eléggé környezetére, s ezzel megkönnyítette Kagura dolgát, aki egy gyors mozdulattal mögé került és fogságba ejtette. A táborban csak egy hangos sikolyt, majd egyre halkuló morgást hallottak, s Kagome minden teketória nélkül elindult a hang irányába Sesshoumaruval a nyomában. Társaik is utánuk akartak menni, de még mielőtt utolérték volna az előttük haladó mikot és youkait megtámadták őket. Legelőszőr Kagome ért a tóhoz, ahol meglátta Kagurát aki lányát tartotta fogva. Sesshoumaru alig egy perc múlva érte be a mikot és egyenlőre egy fa árnyékából figyelte az eseményeket.

-Csak hogy ideértél.-mondta Kagura

-Mit akarsz Kagura?-kérdezte

-Téged, hogy elvigyelek Narakuhoz.

-Hm hadd gondolkodjak egy kicsit.-mondta töprengve - A válaszom nem és jobb ha elengeded a lányt.-mondta

-Akkor búcsúzz el a lánytól.-mondta Kagura

-Engedd el.

Sesshoumaru már azon volt hogy közbe lépjen amikor azt látta, hogy a felesége megindul a másik nő felé és Reiko pedig egy könnyed mozdulattal kiszabadul a szorításból. Gyorsan előlépett rejtekéből és lánya felé indult hogy biztonságba helyezze, de Reiko morogva nézett a szélboszorkányra és megindult felé még mielőtt apja megállíthatta volna. Kagura csak gyors reagálásának köszönhette hogy megúszta néhány karcolással, s már a levegőből szólt vissza a mikonak.

-Még találkozunk.-mondta, de még megvárta ellenfele válaszát és utána eltűnt

-Mond meg Narakunak hogy ha annyira akar akkor jöjjön el ő maga értem.-mondta nyugodtan, majd lányához ment

Hármasban indultak vissza társaikhoz, akik már végeztek a rájuk támadó szellemekkel és akarva-akaratlan elfogták Kohakut és Liumot. Amint visszaértek a táborba Kagome gondolkodás nélkül ellátta barátai sebeit, majd miután mindenki nyugovóra tért elindult gyógynövényeket keresni, de még nem is sejtette hogy mi vár rá. Gondolataiba merülve keresgélt s egyre távolabb került a táboruktól, miután miden növényt összeszedett visszaindult a táborukba, de alig tett meg pár lépést mikor erős ütést érzett a tarkóján s ájultan esett össze. Másnap dél tájt tért magához, de még mindig sajgott a feje a tarkójára mért ütéstől. Ahogy körül nézett meglepetten látta hogy társai nincsenek mellette. Eközben a táborban hangos kiabálásra ébredtek, s a társaság morgolódva tápászkodott fel ideiglenes fekvő helyéről.

-Mi a fene van már megint?-kérdezte morogva Inuyasha

-Anya!! Anya eltűnt.-kiabálta izgatottan Takeo

-Miket beszélsz itt össze-vissza, öcsi?-kérdezte Hiroko

-Talán süket vagy nővérkém?-kérdezte gúnyosan morogva

-Mit mondtál tökmag?-jött az ingerült válasz

-Hagyjátok abba!-morogta Sesshoumaru, mire mindenki elcsendesedett

Mindenki a morgó youkaira nézett, s Takeo lassan mindent elmondott apjának és a társaiknak. A csapat döbbenten nézett az ideges Takeora, majd elindultak Kagome keresésére, de nem igen találták a lány nyomait. Közben Naraku palotájának egyik cellájából dühös kiabálás hallatszott, ami egyre jobban idegesítette a palota urát. Naraku dühöngve mászkált sötét szobájában, s egyre jobban morgott a cellából hangzó kiabálás miatt. Lassan kezdte megőrjíteni s hogy egy kis csendben legyen része leküldte a fogolyhoz Kagurát, hogy szórakoztassa el míg nem lesz rá szükség. Kagura örömmel teljesítette a parancsot bár nem egészen olyan okból, mint azt Naraku szerette volna. A szélboszorkány remélte hogy Kagome segít neki megszabadulni a gonosz hanyoutól és végre szabadon szállhat mint a szél. Gondolataiba merülve sétált le a cellákhoz és lassan de biztosan besétált a mikohoz.

-Mit akarsz Kagura?-kérdezte idegesen

-Csak megnéztem mit csinálsz, s ha már itt vagyok szórakozhatunk kicsit.-mondta

A szélboszorkány mondatát tett követte, s néhány pengével megsebezte Kagomét, amivel tudtán kívül a lány társainak segített. Kagome minden egyes vágás szó nélkül tűrt s közben a szabadulásán törte a fejét. Eközben Sesshoumaruék egyre közelebb értek Naraku palotájához, ahol már a palota ura feszülten várta őket. Eközben a cellában Kagura tovább „szórakoztatta" a mikot, aki mindent egy hang nélkül tűrt s lassan elmosolyodott. Kagura meglepetten nézett a fogolyra, s egy pillanatig végig futott a hátán a hideg a lány mosolyától. A szélboszorkány kihátráált a cellából és visszaindult Narakuhoz, aki már ellenfelei kiiktatásán töprengett. Közben a cellában Kagome sebei hamar begyógyultak, s csak mosolygott Kagurán, de érezte hogy a szélboszorkány nem véletlenül vágta meg a pengéivel. Töprengéséből hangos robaj szakította ki, s hamarosan megérezte társai auráját. Naraku kicsit összerezzent a váratlan zaj hallatán, de gyorsan összeszedte magát és kiment „üdvözölni" vendégeit s „megkérte" Kagurát hogy hozza fel foglyukat a cellából. Kagura engedelmeskedett a parancsnak, s pár perc múlva már ismét Naraku mellett állt Kagoméval az oldalán, aki rendületlenül mosolygott. Narakut egyre jobban idegesítette a lány mosolya, s még magának is nehezen vallotta be hogy fél a mikotól. Ahogy Kagome meglátta családját és barátait mosolya még szélesebb lett, s észre se vette hogy szemei halvány vörösen izzanak. Társai nem figyeltek teljes mértékben rá, mert azzal voltak elfoglalva hogy visszatartsák a morgó és vicsorító Sesshoumarut, aki minden áron végezni akart Narakuval.

-Csak nem ideges vagy Sesshoumaru nagyúr?-kérdezte gúnyosan Naraku

-Ha egy újjal is hozzájuk nyúltál nem éled meg a holnapot.-felelte egyre vörösebb szemekkel

-Hozzájuk? Ezt hogy értetted hogy hozzájuk nyúltam?-kérdezte kicsit döbbenten a valamikori hanyou

-Semmi közöd hozzá korcs! Ők hozzám tartoznak!!-morogta

Naraku még mindig értetlenül nézett Sesshoumarura, aki meg-megeresztett egy-egy aggódó pillantást a várandós miko felé. Közben a csapat többi tagja azon volt hogy nehogy elszólják magukat és leleplezzék barátjukat, de igyekezetük hogy eltitkolják Kagome várandósságát fordítva sült el és Naraku is tudomást szerzett; amit ellenségesen fogadott és a lányra támadt. Kagome épp hogy ki tudott térni a támadás elől és egy gyors ellencsapást indított ellenfelére, de csak éppen megkarcolta Naraku karját. Sesshoumarut már nem tudták tovább visszatartani és Narakura támadt, hogy védje feleségét és meg nem született gyermeküket. Naraku könnyedén kitért a youkai támadása elől és újból a mikot vette célba, akit sikerült megsebeznie az oldalán. Kagome az oldalához kapott és felszisszent a hirtelen az oldalába nyíl aló fájdalomtól, de néhány pillanat múlva felegyenesedett és vörös szemekkel meredt Narakura.

-Naraku ezt még nagyon megbánod.-morogta

-Nagyon félek.-válaszolta gúnyosan a gonosz szellem

Kagome nem válaszolt csak ellenfelére támadt, akit sikerült meglepnie, de nem tudott neki súlyos sérüléseket okozni. A csatába lassan bekapcsolódtak a többiek is, s Naraku egyre nehezebben tudta kivédeni a csapásaikat. Lassan a csapat is fáradni kezdett és így egyre könnyebb célpontot nyújtottak Narakunak, aki ki is használta az alkalmat és rövid időn belül kiütötte a csapat tagjait. Miután Naraku Takeot és Reikot is kiütötte Kagome dühösen neki rontott és néhány igen mély sebet ejtett ellenfelén, miközben testét ismét körül vette a rózsaszín-arany és ezüst színű aura, amitől még Naraku is megrémült. A csapat tagjai lassan magukhoz tértek, de nem igen tudtak megmozdulni és így könnyű célpontot nyújtottak a valamikori hanyounak. Még mielőtt Naraku célba vehette volna a sebesülteket azelőtt Kagome egy jól irányzott szent nyílvesszővel eltalálta és súlyosan megsebesítette a gonosz youkait. Eközben Kagura a távolból figyelte amint teremtőjét lassan, de biztosan a halálba küldi s ő is megeresztett egy-egy szélpengét Naraku felé. Naraku egyre gyengébb lett s lassan teljesen elhagyta ereje és ezzel együtt a testébe olvasztott több ezer szellem is. Amint a szellemek elhagyták a testét csak por és hamu maradt belőle, míg a szellemeket néhány perc alatt elintézték, s ezzel végre vége volt legnagyobb ellenségüknek, aki mindenkinek rengeteg szenvedést okozott. Kagura örömmel fogadta a szabadságát és miután megköszönte a csapat segítségét útra kelt és szabadon szárnyalt a széllel. A győzelem után a csapat visszaindult a nyugati területekre, ahol már nagyon várták őket. Néhány hetes gyaloglás után ismét elérték nyugat határát és amint a palota felé mentek jó pár kóbor szellem támadt rájuk, de ezeket könnyű szerrel elintézték és alig három nap alatt ismét a palota kapuja előtt álltak. A palota és a területek ura már türelmetlenül járkált a kapu előtt amikor meglátta a csapatot és örömmel üdvözölte őket. Bár némi változás történt a csapatban, hisz Hiroko és Kagome hasa már látható volt, ami felkeltette a dai-youkai kíváncsiságát.

-Végre megjöttetek. De mi történt?-kérdezte boldogan és kíváncsian

-Nagypapa!-kiáltotta egyszerre Reiko és Takeo, majd nagyapjuk nyakába ugrottak

A day-youkai örömmel ölelte magához az unokáit és kíváncsian nézett fiaira, akik egymás mellett álltak. Inuyasha gondolataiba mélyedve bámult maga elé, s keze lassan felcsúszott Gwen derekára, akit kicsit meglepett a fiú gesztusa de örömmel a karjába simult. Inuyasha halványan elpirult, de nem engedte el a nő derekát. Közben Sesshoumaru is hasonlóan cselekedett csak ő hátulról ölelte át Kagomét, aki belesimult a férfi karjaiba és teljes biztonságban érezte magát. Hiroko mosolyogva nézett szüleire és nagybátyjára, de mosolya hamarosan leolvadt és kétségbe esetten nézett körül, amit mindannyian észre vettek.

-Mi a baj, drágám?-kérdezte aggódva Sintao

-N-n-n-nem tudom.-mondta rémülten

Mindenki Hiroko felé fordult aki görcsösen kapaszkodott Sintao kezébe és közben szaporán lélegzett. Sintao teljesen megrémült szerelme viselkedése miatt és közben persze iszonyúan aggódott is érte. Kagome már sejtette hogy miért viselkedik furcsán a lánya, s ezt meg is említette Sesshoumarunak, aki hitetlenkedve nézett feleségére, majd izgatottan járkálni kezdett. Eközben Sintao már az ölében tartotta ifjú feleségét és a dai-youkait követve bevitte az egyik közeli szobába, s már a bábáért is elküldtek. Míg várták hogy megérkezzen a bába, addig Kagome segédkezett lánya mellet valamint a szellemirtó Sango. Hiroko közben egyre közelebb került ahhoz hogy világra hozza gyermekét, s még a bába megérkezése előtt elkezdődtek a tolófájásai és alig tíz perc múlva már meg is született a lánya, akinek zöld szemecskéje és hosszú kékes-fehér hajacskája volt. Még mielőtt Kagome kimehetett volna szólni Sintaonak és a többi fiúnak-akik kint várakoztak a szülés alatt-hogy világra jött az unokája, aki egy gyönyörű kislány. Már majdnem kilépett az ajtón mikor érezte hogy valami meleg folyik végig a combján, s lassan elkezdett először a dereka, majd a hasa alja is görcsölni. Amikor érezte a meleget a lábán végig folyni már tudta hogy hamarosan világra hozza gyermekét, aki így egyidős lesz az unokájával. Lassan visszasétált a szobába és Sangot kiküldve értesítette a kint várókat a fejleményekről, mikor a szobába belépett egy idősödő hölgy. Amint a bába felmérte a helyzetet egyből neki készült, de még előtte ellátta a kislányt akit Hiroko hozott világra.

-Mi lesz a neve, asszonyom?-kérdezte a bába

-Souvonkeo lesz a neve. Szia kicsi Sou.-mondta egy halvány mosoly kíséretében Hiroko

Miután a bába rendbe rakta őket visszafordult a vajúdó Kagoméhoz, s egy „válasz fallal" elkülönítette az anyát a lányától. Néhány órával később felhangzott egy újabb gyermek sírás, mire a kint állók szinte egyszerre akartak berontani a szobába, de útjukat állta Sango. Miután a bába Kagomét és a babát is rendbe rakta beengedték a kint várakozó fiúkat. Amint a fiúk beléptek Sintao egyből Hirokohoz sietett aki egy tündéri kislányt tartott a kezében, s csak néhány perccel később vette észre a másik babát, akinek hosszú fekete haja, két pár fekete méregcsíkja és aranybarna szemecskéi vannak. A társaság boldog volt és örült a két kis jövevénynek, de volt akit sokkoltak a látottak. Sesshoumarut teljesen ledöbbentette hogy fia és unokája egy napon születtek, s nem igazán tudott megszólalni a meghatottságtól. Bár eleinte teljesen megrémítette a gondolat hogy saját gyermeke és unokája körülbelül egy idősek lesznek, de most még is örült a két csöppségnek, akiket azonnal a karjaiba vett. Teljesen elmerült az aprócska arcok csodálásában, s hamarosan két apró bár különböző színű szempárral nézett szembe. A fia arany barna szeme mellett egy kis zöld szemecske is ránézett, s mind két csöppség megeresztett egy önkéntelen mosolyt a szellemre. Az immár két fővel kibővült család végre nyugodtan élhette életét, s csak nagyon ritkán kellett szembenézniük egy erősebb szellemmel. Inuyasha és Gwen lassan, de biztosan egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz. Sango és Miroku nem sokkal a babák születése után elhagyták a nyugati palotát és egy közeli faluban telepedtek le, ahol a falusiakat megtanították néhány szelleműző fortélyra de kihangsúlyozták hogy mikor kell bevetni őket.

Vége


End file.
